We Were All Someone Else Yesterday
"We Were All Someone Else Yesterday" is the sixth episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on February 13, 2015. The episode is written by Adam Targum and directed by Ole Christian Madsen. Plot Reduced to the status of observer as the FBI plans a raid on the Redbone wilderness compound, Lucas decides to take matters into his own hands in his pursuit of Chayton. Still stung by Proctor’s rebuke over her initiative in dealing with the Black Beards, Rebecca is further chagrined to learn of her uncle’s burgeoning romance with Emily, Brock’s ex and Leah’s caregiver. Deva is drawn to a handsome stranger. Synopsis Haunted by the death of Siobhan, Lucas imagines how things might have gone if he'd never stayed in Banshee. He cannot make himself get out of the car during Siobhan's funeral. As the BSD buries Siobhan, Proctor attends his mother's funeral and reconnects with his father. As Emily Lotus prepares to say goodbye, her compassion for Proctor leads her to sleep with him. Carrie and Job continue to prepare for the Camp Genoa heist, but they worry that Lucas may have lost his nerve. Deva is charmed by Charlie Knowles, a mysterious dropout who's turned his dead parents' house into a haven for wayward teens. Rebecca keeps her distance from her family, but begins to assert herself even more into Proctor's illegal enterprises. She attempts to a take a hard line with a Philadelphia gang called the Black Beards – until her uncle reprimands her. An FBI SWAT team descends on Banshee to capture Chayton, but Lucas refuses to wait for legal justice. Sneaking into the Redbones' camp in advance of the FBI's scheduled raid, Lucas and Job take down several of the remaining gang members and attack Chayton in his tent. After Lucas tortures Chayton by cutting his leg with his own hunting knife, Chayton takes off into the wilderness. Aimee King gives chase along with Lucas, but finds herself unable to pull the trigger and almost repeats Siobhan's fate only to be saved by Lucas who shoots Chayton in the shoulder. With Lucas shooting at him, Chayton leaps off a cliff and disappears into the river below. The infuriated leader of the FBI SWAT team promises Lucas he'll lose his badge over the insubordination and Lucas tells him to "Get in the f..king line". Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as DA Alison Medding * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe Guest starring * Robert John Burke as Commander Salvatore Ferillo * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Chaske Spencer as Deputy Billy Raven * Meaghan Rath as Officer Aimee King * Chiké Okonkwo as Lennox * Jerod Meager as Charlie Knowles * Michael Papajohn as Delmont Munson Co-starring * Griff Furst as Sheriff Hood * Deja Dee as Alma * Jennifer Griffin as Leah Proctor * Alpha Trivette as Israel Proctor * Steve Coulter as Elijah Bowman * Samantha Worthen as Miriam Bowman * Chelsea Cardwell as Beaty * Gunnar Carrigan as Solomon Bowman * Josh Carter as Smitty * Owen Harn as Kendall * Lindsay Ayliffe as a Amish Bishop * Carlos Guerrero as Karl "Yaz" Yazzie * Nick Hayner as Turk * Josh Henry as a Male Pedestrian Cast Notes Video References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes